


Полчаса

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: автор стрипа задался вопросом: а сколько же времени упаковывается Каратель?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Полчаса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A quetion that I curious for a long time ….](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/757518) by R-kun. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.


End file.
